User talk:LisaGarland
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Studio Ghibli Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hello thx for the welcome :D I will try to help as much as I can:=) Snarl The Noble 13:18, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi again :) I need help to get My neighbour totoro and Nausicaä to the films Snarl The Noble 13:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok then I know :D Snarl The Noble 21:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey :D Hey there, may I have a list of admins? In case I need help or so. And if you are in need of admins, I'm always here. I'm on everyday :] [[User:Jaedaspop|'★☆Jaedaspop☆★']][[User talk:Jaedaspop| i am obsessed]] Sure, and thanks! [[User:Jaedaspop|'★☆Jaedaspop☆★']][[User talk:Jaedaspop| i am obsessed]] Interwiki link Hi Kelly, I'm the admin from the german Ghibli Wiki. I really like your wiki; espespially Spirited Away - awesome job ^^ I want to pose the question: It's ok, your wiki is linking to the german ghibli wiki? I just want to ask you first, before I go request the Interwiki. (I just don't know why this message is in purple ...) - Panda-Nin (talk) 21:38, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Merge and positions How come this wiki hasn't merged with the other one and more users haven't been given rights since your the only user who has rights here. Ellis99 CODE XANA 11:50, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Studio Ghibli Merge Hey, Kelly! I see you haven't been active in a while but I wanted to let you know that we wanted to try and merge the two existing Studio Ghibli Wikis into one. We'll most likely be keeping this domain and redirecting the other, so you'll see some activity as we make sure content is updated :) Along with that, it would be great to see some updates to the main page since it's looking a bit bare. I just wanted to give you a head's up in case you had any objections! Grace (profile)•(talk) 19:37, September 17, 2015 (UTC)